Inferno
by booklover1103
Summary: Snape always knew Draco needed a firm hand to guide him.


**Summary: Snape and Draco after the war.**

**Warnings: Slash, Male/Male sex, Adult language**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter. I make no money from this, I only create this plot.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

If anyone ever told Severus Snape he would be responsible for taking care of Draco Malfoy he would have told them to go fuck themselves.

It all started when the ministry caught Draco for arson after his 18th birthday. It seemed that Draco had a long history of setting fires, he didn't discriminate between muggle or wizarding households he just like to watch things burn. Draco always picked a house when no one was home, and the place was always secluded, Draco didn't want to kill anyone he just wanted the fire. According to the head healers at St. Mungos Draco had a unexplained obsession with fire. Obviously, Severus could have told them that. Anyway, about two months after Draco was caught he was admitted into a healing program and set free. That's when all Severus's problems started.

Draco should never have been set free, because as soon as he was, 2weeks later the fires started again. This time though Draco was smart and didn't let anyone catch him. Draco's game of cat and mouse went on with the Aurors for 2years, until one Harry Potter caught Draco and brought him in. The ministry again decided the problem was not just a criminal one, but also a psychological one. Except the healers at St. Mungos had no idea what to do with Draco, and this is when Severus Snape was brought into the picture. All Snape wanted after the war was to be left alone. He wanted to find a quiet place in the country and forget everything that had happened. He had, and it was great, he had peace and solitude, and plenty of time to work on his potions. But the fates couldn't let him be, no Severus Snape was not a lucky man. The ministry's decision was that since Draco harbored some lingering affection for his godfather, it might be possible for Snape to help Draco. Everyone satisfied with this plan they decided to free Draco from any criminal consequences, because it was obvious to everyone the real trauma was the time spent in war. Severus had no chance to object before he was saddled with an emotionally unstable 21yr old man and forced to bring him to his home, supervise and care for the brat. Why in gods name would they think Severus would be adept in helping the brat at all? He had no idea, and had no intention of trying to heal Draco. He was going to feed, clothe, and shelter the brat and that was it. Since Draco had burned down his own home, he had no possessions; Severus ordered his house-elf to have some robes made for Draco and some muggle clothing sent over. Draco seemed partial to wearing it these days, and luckily for Severus the Ministry had seen fit to supply Severus with funds, most likely from Draco's seized accounts. After dismissing his house-elf Severus turned toward Draco intending to show the brat to his room, only to find Draco gazing at him intensely. Severus was disturbed by the look and sought to distract himself by studying Draco. Even he, Severus, as a gay wizard had to admit Draco was bloody beautiful. With his white-blonde hair falling in soft layers around his face, and those big silver eyes surrounded by thick lashes, Draco would be very beautiful, the rest of him just added to the appeal. Draco had smooth, pale skin, and was thin and lithe, the boy was shorter then Severus by several inches but lightly toned. All Severus could think about was kissing those full pink lips and having those long legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into Draco. Startled by the direction of his own thoughts, Severus once again looked at Draco's face, the brat was now smirking at him, as if he knew what Severus had been thinking. Not wanting to let Draco get the upper hand, Severus glared at the brat and turned, walking briskly toward the stairs.

"Your room is on the 3rd floor and you have a bathroom attached to it as well. Clothes will be supplied to you shortly and meals are served in the dining room. Breakfast is at 7, lunch at noon, and dinner promptly at 6. If you miss a meal you will have to wait until the next one understood?"

At this point they had reached Draco's new living quarters, he turned to face Draco only to find the brat smiling seductively at him.

"Where is your room located Severus?" He purred.

"None of your concern boy."

"Oh, but I'm very concerned. What if I were to have one of my urges at night? I need to know where to go."

"Urges?"

"Yes, urge. To burn, the passion, the fire, the heat, it's almost as good as sex."

Draco was now standing directly in front of Severus, so close their shoes were touching. Gazing up into Severus's face Draco brought his hand up and stroked his chest.

"Don't you want to help me Severus?" Draco looked up at him with big innocent eyes, stroking his chest in a slow manner.

"How could I help you Draco?" Severus sneered down at him.

"Well sometimes, there is a different way to satisfy the urge."

"What would that be?"

"For you to fuck me. Take me so hard that all I can think about is your cock buried in my arse. Make me scream your name until you become the fire that consumes me."

Severus was aching, his cock was so hard and full, he was afraid he would burst at any moment. Damn the brat for saying such arousing things, the images he created from his words alone would keep Severus hard for hours. But he couldn't, contrary to popular belief Severus had a conscience and he couldn't in good faith take this boy when he was in a vulnerable state. He pushed Draco away.

"No Draco, you're just going to learn how to control the urges on your own."

Surprise flashed in Draco's eyes and then sadness, but instead of a reply Draco just pouted, turning he entered his room.

Once Draco went in his room, Severus apparated to his own, instantly he unbuttoned his trousers and took out his aching cock, quickly bringing himself release, just by thinking of the things Draco had said, finally Severus climaxed murmuring Draco's name. This was going to be a long healing process.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Six Days Later

Severus was furious, he couldn't find Draco anywhere in the manor. The brat knew he was not supposed to leave the house without supervision or permission. Quickly giving up on his search, knowing Draco was not there Severus did a tracking spell. Finding the location he quickly apparated there.

He found Draco standing in front of a burning building slowly massaging the bulge underneath his pants. Severus could not help but be aroused by the image, sensing his presence Draco turned toward him, his hair mussed, his cheeks reddened, and his eyes wild and glazed.

"When I look into the fire, it's like looking into your eyes. All that power, all that passion just locked up waiting to come out. I've wanted you for along time Severus, this was the way I fulfilled my urges. The need for you, it burns inside me, it's only ever been you Severus. No one else I would rather be claimed by, I want you so much sometimes that it hurts. Please, I need you to give me what I need."

Staring at Draco in shock, his mind was reeling, Draco wanted him? That's why he burned things down, to handle his desire for Severus? It made sense in a sick way, and made him hard as hell. He stalked over to Draco and grabbed him around the waist.

"I suppose there's only one thing to do then…cure you."

The crack of apparation sounded above the roar of the fire.

Severus threw Draco on the bed. "I'm going to fuck you, and it's going to be rough and it might hurt."

"Good, I want you to own me Severus."

"Oh, I will my gorgeous little pyro."

Severus quickly started to undress Draco, ripping off his jeans and tight t-shirt, faced with all the creamy pale skin, marked with only a few scars Severus almost came right then.

"Merlin your beautiful, no one else will ever tough you, understand? You are mine and only mine. Mine to fuck, mine to own, mine to command."

"Yes, Merlin, yes, that's what I want, please."

Severus passionately kissed Draco, as he played with his rock hard nipples. Moving lower Severus kissed and licked Draco's pale neck, biting down leaving a deep, purple mark, a claiming mark, because, Severus wanted everyone to know Draco was his. Continuing on, Severus sucked and licked at every inch of skin he could find, moving lower he took Draco's hard cock into his hand. Draco moaned and thrust his hips upward, seeking more.

"Severus please, I need you."

"Patience Dragon, you will be mine soon enough."

Even though he lectured Draco on patience Severus found himself very close to the edge, releasing Draco he stood up to remove his robes, allowing Draco to help him remove his clothes. Grabbing his wand, Severus climbed back into bed; straddling Draco he whispered a quick lubrication and stretching charm.

"Are you ready Dragon?"

"Yes please, Sev, I need you."

Draco spread his legs wide, Severus quickly settling between them, he looked into Draco eyes and aligned his cock with Draco's entrance. He slowly entered Draco, savoring the feel of his tight channel gripping him. With one deep thrust he was all the way in, pausing to give Draco a moment he looked down at his flushed face.

"Move"

Severus did, deeply thrusting and pulling back out, throwing Draco's legs over his shoulders for more leverage, he fucked his young lover hard. Draco reached down to grab his own cock but Severus slapped his hand away.

"This is mine Draco. Every part of you is mine; you can only use what's mine if you ask permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, please Sev touch me!"

Giving in to Draco's desperate demand, Severus grabbed his cock fisting it roughly, after a few more strokes; Draco quickly found his release, shouting Severus as he came. Severus thrust deeply and then came as well, yelling Draco's name as he spilled his seed in Draco's tight arse.

Afterward Draco lay wrapped in Severus's arms, he lifted his head and gazed into his onyx eyes.

"I only burn for you."

"I know Dragon, I know."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Months Later

The Ministry was quite pleased with the success of their sentence, it seemed young Draco had made a full recovery and no longer burned places to the ground. Severus Snape contributed greatly to Draco's success and the two were often seen in public together. It pleased them both Draco and Severus were able to find peace, as Draco often said now: he had found a new way to burn.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N THis is my Draco/Snape one-shot, let me know what you think of it.

Review and enjoy =]

_Kbook_


End file.
